The War of Toushi
The War of Toushi is the 11th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny and the 24th in the Ikkitousen series Summary Komei is seen on top of a tower, looking at the item that will hold the Dragon Jade. Komei then remembers the meeting with Yojou, who tells her about the situation with Kyosho, having the spirit in Sousou being to strong and chained, Shibai taking command, and Kakouton no longer with them. Yojou then asks to leave and fight with her but Komei refuses telling her that she must stay at Seito, thinking that they may loose this fight. Shibai is then seen with Sousou, and is attacked by Sousou's spirit. Shibai tells Sousou that she is only loyal to him, Sousou believes her and he decides to give her some of his own power. Ryomou, and Saji then come to give Komei the Dragon Jade. She then puts it in the shrine so the dragon jade will not effect, Gentoku. Komei tells them that she picked this place since, it was the actual place of the red cliffs. Komei then tells them that if they loose the spirits of the pass will take over their bodies. Koukin and Gakushuu then arrive. Komei, Ekitoku, Gentoku, Koukin, Gakushuu, and Ryomou, then all enjoy one last picnic before the final battle. While eating Gakushuu asks Koukin where he has been, but Ryomou tells him that he doesn't need to say anything. Koukin then tells everyone that Kanu was at Seito, but is unsure where she was though. Shikou, and Hakugen are then seen outside the waterfall where, Ukitsu and Hakufu's battle is taking place. Shikou tells Hakugen, that Hakufu was being controlled mind and emotion. He then continues by saying that Ukitsu is the only one able to break the curse, as her ancestor was the one who put it on her in the first place. Ukitsu, and Hakufu are then seen fighting each other. Ukitsu is able to hit Hakufu with a Ki blast, knocking Hakufu into a dream like state. Hakufu is then seen at her house, looking at pictures of baby Koukin. She is then transported to the school, where she sees someone in class with her. Hakufu is then talked to by a man, who is revealed to be her father, who not only was able to bring her out of the dragon state, but allowed her to control it as well. Shiryuu is then seen, thinking that the dragon was evil, and tries to cut it. Ukitsu was able to stop her, and Shiryuu sees that Hakufu was able to control it. Sikou then confirms that Hakufu's spirit was with the water dragon. Chuutatsu and Kyosho's fighters, Chuukou, Kakouen, the three pillared gods, and Bunen, demanding the Dragon jade. Komei asks where Sousou was, telling Shibai Sousou was a general, and without a general their army was only a mob. Komei continues to mock them stating they could not beat them. Shibai tells Kakouen to get the jade and she is met with instead by Ryomou. The rest of the fighters then meet with their respective fighters as well. Gakushuu is able to defeat Koumei, by overpowering him and slamming him to a steel gurter. Koukin is able to defeat Shungai, by using strategy, having used the cords around the area to cause an explosion. Bunen and Saji are both knocked from their feet, and Ryomou is pushed back by Kakouen. Ryomou lands on Saji, and was about to be defeated by Kakouen, but Saji is able to hit Kakouen with a Chi blast and is defeated. Ekitoku is seen fighting, and being out matched by Chuukou. Bunken then challenges Gentoku to a fight, who plays with her knowing that Gentoku is not much of a fighter. Although Bunen had the upperhand, she is seen falling down from the tower. It is revealed that Kanu had done so. Characters Returning Characters *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Koukin Shuuyu *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Hakufu Sonsaku *Genjou Kakouton *Chutatsu Shibai *Sousou Moutoku *Shimei Ryomou *Gakushuu *Genpou Saji *Chuukou Kyocho *Shiryuu Chou-un *Hakugen Rikuson *Ukitsu *Shikou Choukou *Bunwa Kaku *Bunen Choryo *Bunken Gakushin *Koumei Jokou *Shungai Chouko *Youjou Bashoku Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes Category:Episodes